<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Geste de la Pierre de Sang by Amber_Brush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077290">La Geste de la Pierre de Sang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush'>Amber_Brush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Livre VII [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott, La Guerre des Rois (UA Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Celtic Mythology &amp; Folklore, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Quests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La valeureuse quête d’Yvain et Demetra, pour sauver Gauvain de l’ensorcellement dans lequel sa mère l’a plongé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna de Tintagel (Kaamelott)/Original Character(s), Demetra/Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Livre VII [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Geste de la Pierre de Sang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757691">Magica Nigra</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfitzjelly/pseuds/jellyfitzjelly">jellyfitzjelly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Suite directe de la fic <i>Magia Nigra</i> de Sol_Invictus et de ma fic <i>Le Périple</i>. Je me suis également inspiré de la légende du Val Sans Retour. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.deezer.com/fr/playlist/7364374044">Playlist</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Le souverain Arthur le Juste avait disparu. Le règne de Lancelot l'Usurpateur commença alors. Certains murmuraient que ce dernier l'avait fait assassiner. Cela n'eût pas été étonnant : le Chevalier Blanc traquait les fidèles de son prédécesseur, organisait des exécutions publiques - l'écartèlement était très en vogue - et faisait régner la terreur sur le royaume de Logres.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>D'autres pensaient cependant que c'était son beau-père, Léodagan le Sanguinaire, qui aurait donné le coup de grâce au regretté souverain. Les dissensions entre les deux hommes étaient en effet devenues réputées, et d'aucuns pensaient même qu'Arthur avait délibérément retiré la régence au roi de Carmélide afin de la confier à Karadoc de Vannes, connu pour faire partie de ses proches à la cour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ce régent n'était cependant plus de ce monde. Une indigestion l'avait emporté, juste après le coup d'État de Lancelot. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien étaient également au fait de ses maints excès de table, et n'étaient donc pas surpris par cette triste fin. Néanmoins, certains voyaient dans ce décès fort opportun la patte de sa redoutable épouse, Mevanwi, que l'on nommerait plus tard la Reine-Sorcière et dont l'influence menacerait tout le continent. On disait même d'elle qu'elle avait secrètement fait mettre à mort Perceval de Galles, son ennemi de toujours, qui avait mystérieusement disparu du royaume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La Dame de Pique, ainsi qu'on la surnommait car cette carte de tarot était associée à la mort, n'était pas la seule à lutter pour le pouvoir. Outre Lancelot du Lac, qui s'était couronné roi de Logres mais dont la légitimité posait bien des problèmes, deux principaux camps émergeaient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna d'Orcanie, la demi-soeur du roi disparu, comptait bien mettre en avant la place de son fils Gauvain dans la ligne de succession. En tant que neveu d'Arthur, mais également proche de ce dernier, c'était à lui qu'allaient maintes sympathies légitimistes. Seulement, les relations tendues entre Loth et le Roi de Pique (ainsi qu'on surnommait désormais Lancelot, afin de le démarquer de la multitude de candidats au trône) compliquaient encore la situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malgré le fait que leur première alliance se fût soldée par une trahison, le roi d’Orcanie désirait manifestement se ranger de nouveau aux côtés de Lancelot. Ce dernier ne montrait cependant que peu d’enthousiasme à l’idée de retrouver un allié aussi peu fiable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Et puis, il y avait la question de son fils.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gauvain avait changé du tout au tout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dans les débuts de la prise de pouvoir de Lancelot, il avait échappé à la terrible influence de sa mère et avait choisi de rejoindre les Rebelles, accompagné de son compagnon Yvain et de son épouse Demetra - leur épouse partagée, selon les rumeurs. Il n’avait manifestement aucune velléité de régner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais Anna de Tintagel s’était étonnamment présentée aux portes de la forteresse de Carohaise, et avait exigé qu’on lui rende son fils. Contraint par l’autorité maternelle, Gauvain était alors rentré en Orcanie, sans même avoir le loisir de dire au revoir à Yvain. Encore moins à Demetra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorsque Gauvain avait reparu sur le devant de la scène politique, il n’avait rien en commun avec le jeune homme timide mais valeureux que ses proches avaient connus. C’était un homme froid, calculateur, qui ressemblait désormais beaucoup plus à ses frères Agravain et Gaheris - connus pour leur veulerie. Il avait désormais ouvertement rallié le camp de Lancelot, en contradiction totale avec ses actions précédentes au sein de la résistance des chevaliers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Depuis, les rumeurs à son sujet étaient étranges. Il se disait qu’Anna avait ensorcelé son fils, et projetait même de le placer sur le trône. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On le surnommait désormais le roi de Trèfles, car sa mère Anna était surnommée la reine de Trèfles, Argine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demetra ne savait plus quoi faire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gauvain ne répondait plus à ses lettres, alors que d'ordinaire, lorsqu'il était chez sa mère en Orcanie, ils entretenaient une correspondance régulière. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle soupçonnait le jeune homme d'être privé de contacts avec l’extérieur. Et son inquiétude ne connaissait pas de limites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorsqu’Edern, la protectrice du clan royal de Carmélide, lui confia un talisman en forme en serpent argenté en l’enjoignant de ne jamais le quitter, et surtout de l’emporter lors de leur quête, elle fut certaine que vraiment, il se tramait des trucs louches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grâce à Édern, justement, ses entraînements avançaient bien. Petit à petit, elle apprenait en sa compagnie le maniement du poignard, tandis qu'Yvain commençait à maîtriser les rudiments du combat à l'épée. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Car leur plan, c'était d'aller en Orcanie délivrer Gauvain de sa redoutable mère. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, ils savaient d'emblée que ce ne serait pas facile. Anna de Tintagel était connue pour ses talents en sorcellerie, et une rumeur disait qu'elle était assistée par un druide malfaisant, un certain Arthmaël de Kirkwall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>